Finishing Tales
by Anya SunaKiri
Summary: I'm not any good at summarys. Kinda funny with a plot twist a few chapters in.
1. Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

As Sasuke came back from a training session in the woods, he entered the dark and seemingly empty house. He felt a presence there, but couldn't quite find where it was coming from. He started to get slightly paranoid, never before had he been eluded by such a stealthy adversary. Just then he turned to find Sakura at his back. He sighed in relief. Suddenly Sakura was at his back with a kunai at his throat. Sasuke began to freak.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing!?"

"I'm just playing Sasuke-Kun. I'd never hurt you my love."

"What the Hell, Sakura-Chan!"

"I'm just playing a little game. This is the part where I hold you hostage and make you my slave."

"Damn it Sakura-Chan. I told you already, I'm not going to be your slave. So get it out of your head."

"Please Sasuke-Kun; I won't hurt you…much. I just want to play a game. I promise it will be to your pleasure.

"Okay Sakura-Chan, but the second I start to get bored, I'm leaving you to your freaky self."

Sakura finally decided to put the kunai down. She decided it wasn't doing Sasuke what she thought it would.

"Oh, thank you Sasuke-Kun. I promise you won't regret it."

Inner Sakura "_Cha… finally I get Sasuke-Kun all to myself. Wait till that little Ino-Pig hears about this."_

"Whatever."

"Well come on Sasuke-Kun, we can't just stand here. Follow me into your room."

_What, she knows what room mine is. I hope she's not stalking me or anything. That would be really weird. If this doesn't go well I'm going to report her to the Konoha Corps._

"Okay Sakura-Chan, but this had better get interesting fast before I get…"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as Sakura threw him onto the bed and was on top of him.

"What the Fuck Sakura-Chan! What are you doing on top of me?"

"Well, what did you think I meant about you being my slave. I want to please you. It's called dominatrix Sasuke-Kun. Where I am in total control and you do what I tell you. If you don't like this though it can be the other way, I can be the helpless little girl and you can be the big strong Sasuke-Kun."

"Well, I guess I have thought of you like this before, but I honestly don't think we should. What about the consequences. We aren't old enough to do this. I mean…"

He was cut off once more with Sakura's finger over his lips.

"Silly me, I guess I never told you. I can't have kids. Tsunade-Sensei told me so when I began to study under her. I had to have many exams and tests done. So don't worry Sasuke-Kun, everything will be fine.

End Chapter 1


	2. The Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2: The Cherry Blossom

Sakura began to kiss Sasuke slowly. Then rubbing her tongue against his lips, she gained entrance into his mouth. Their tongues began to swirl and dance; small moans escaping from their mouths. While still kissing her entranced Sasuke, Sakura began to reach for a kunai. As she grabbed the kunai from her thigh, she slid it up Sasuke's shirt. His shirt fell open and onto the bed. Sasuke's eyes got wide at the dominance that had been revealed to him by the previously timid Sakura.

"That was clever Sakura-Chan; I liked it."

"That was nothing Sasuke-Kun. Wait 'til you see what I do next. Oh, and by the way you shall refer to me as Master, Alright my little Sasuke-Kun."

"Fine then… Master, what will you do if I try to take control? I want to know so I can decide whether it would be a good idea to try."

"Well, I don't really know, I guess I would…"

Sakura barely had time to take a breath as she was flipped over with the no shirted Sasuke on top of her. She could feel herself getting aroused as she thought of what her strong Sasuke would do to her.

"Now what were you going to say?"

Sasuke snickered at his easy control shift. He saw Sakura's slight moan slip out of her mouth. Sasuke decided to take off his kunai and shuriken pouch, and do the same for Sakura.

"Aw, getting rid of my 'tools'. No fair."

"Oh I'll show you fair. It will be just as good for us Sakura-Chan, without the 'tools'."

He said this as he undid Sakura's shirt button in the back. She gasped at the release of the tension. He decided to activate his kekkai genkai, the Sharingan, to predict Sakura's movements. Partly for their beauty, they have an amazing ability to arouse women, and to keep his dominance over her. Sakura noticed the change in his eyes. She gasped at their beauty and felt her being slightly lifted. Then she noticed that her blouse was being removed.

"So, Sasuke-Kun, you really do want me."

"Of course Sakura-Chan, I just realized that I want you, that I need you. Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke-Kun."

"I may even Love you."

"Oh my God Sasuke, I…I love you too."

End Chapter 2


	3. The Combination of Love and Lust

Chapter 3: The Combination of Love and Lust

Sasuke slid off Sakura's dress and began to kiss at her neck; small, tiny gasps escaped her breath. As Sasuke began to reach Sakura's breasts with his mouth he pushed his finger up Sakura's spine and unhooked her bra. Sakura once more gasped, this time Sasuke's name escaping her mouth. Sasuke looked up at Sakura for permission, and Sakura just looked at him. Already beginning to understand each others body language, Sasuke kissed the valley of her breasts. Sakura, the young woman she is, had never had anyone to be so intimate with her. Feeling this sensation for the first time, she moaned loudly with pleasure.  
"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, please, don't stop."

"I wouldn't stop. Not until I get what I want, and we're a long way from that."

"Oh, then shut up and continue."

And with that Sasuke kissed her left breast and grabbed her other one tightly in his hand. Sakura began to moan louder as Sasuke started to suck on her hard nipple, and massage her right breast with his hand. Sakura got more aroused as Sasuke pressed himself against her womanhood. Then, he began to gnaw a little on her nipple, while slightly twisting her other with his fingers.

"Oh, God Sasuke-Kun, I love it. Oh, oh, don't stop. Oh."

"Don't worry Love, I won't stop."

Sasuke began to unzip Sakura's shorts with his free hand. After he unzipped her shorts he pulled them down, revealing her white panties with a single cherry blossom in the front. Sasuke started from her breasts to her stomach with his tongue. She moaned loudly in joy, as Sasuke started to pull down her thong, the white silk releasing the heat and fluid from the tightness of her. Sasuke began to touch her softly with his fingers. Slowly stroking, while getting himself the same feeling he was sure Sakura was getting.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, please you're torturing me. Please, do something."

"I will in do time Sakura-Chan. I will."

He said that while pulling his face down towards the beauty of his lover in front of him. He took in the sight and smell of her. Then in the same motion as his hand, he used his tongue to stroke her. Absorbing the tastes into his tongue, he moaned from the divine taste of his Cherry Blossom in front of him. Sakura's moans were getting louder, pleasing herself and Sasuke in the process. Pleasing this goddess of a woman, he was getting very aroused. Thinking of only what it would feel like to have this wrapped around his 7' 1/2" being, her wet and tightness squeezing him inside of her.

End Chapter 3

Chapter 3.5: The Finish

As Sasuke was doing this he was also undoing his own shorts, muddy and wet from the rain he had been training in. Sakura was noticing this and got tighter from her imagination. As Sasuke was coming closer to her with himself, there was a knock at a door. All of a sudden Sakura awoke from a long dream; apparently she had been sleeping for the whole day. She cursed at herself, for not having the dream to be real.

End Chapter 3.5


	4. Reality

Chapter 4: Reality

What really happened that night. Sasuke was arriving home from his training as Sakura had dreamed. It was around 7 or 8 at night. As he walked towards his home, he saw a figure at his door. As he neared closer he recognized the figure as Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan, the forefathers of the Uchiha Clan Sasuke belonged to. Of course this meant Sasuke and Hinata were VERY distant cousins, like 40th cousins. Hinata was sitting at his door with a small wicker basket. Sasuke neared closer to his door and spoke.

"Yes, Hinata, What is it."

"M-my father, Hiashi Hyuuga, re-requested that, um, I bring y-you din-dinner. He, um, knows you have- haven't been, um, eating well since the, uh, curse mark was put on your- your neck. I-I also wanted to, um, see y-you."

"Well, tell your father I don't need his food, and I guess I could use a few minutes of company."

"Oh-oh than-thank you Sasuke, Um can-can I call you you Kun."

"Ya, whatever."

"Th-thank you Sa-Sasuke-Kun, I ha-hope that you'll, uh, like my cooking. I'm, uh, not a terrible cook, but I'm-I'm ok."

"Ok, so it isn't your father's food?"

"Na-no it isn't"

"Ok, as long as it isn't his."

"Should we, um, go inside then, Sa-Sasuke-Kun?"

"Ya, I guess we should. Excuse me; I need to reach the lock."

"Oh, uh, I'm sor-sorry Sasuke, um, Kun."

"No, problem, we're all a little ditsy sometimes."

Sasuke put the key in the in the lock and turned it. The door seemed to magically open. Hinata thought to herself

_Wow, he must be really lazy or the door is broken._

(FYI, the doors go sideways in Japan. Like this l ------l. ok.) They walked inside and Hinata was astonished by the amount of emo, depressing art in his home.

"Please excuse the depressing qualities of my living room."

"O-of course. It's, um, not really a, uh, big deal, I ka-kind of like them."

"Ok, well. Take a seat on the couch."

"I-I thought we were, um, going to, well, eat."

"We will, but it's been so long since someone has actually wanted to talk to me. And not just those idiotic fan girls like Sakura and Ino. I really, just wanted to have a conversation with you. I mean if you really want to talk to me."

"Yes Sasuke-Kun, I would love to speak with you. I just didn't think you would talk to me. I mean, you're not really social able. No offense, Sasuke-Kun."

"Oh Kami, you didn't even stutter once during that whole couple sentences." Sasuke teased her.

(FYI, a Kami is a Japanese Shinto god. Since they are not Christian I'll be using Kami in place of God)

"Well, I guess I feel, calmer around you. I get all nervous talking to others. Like Naruto and Kiba."

"Do you still have a crush on Naruto, Hinata-Chan?"

_Oh Kami, he called me Chan. He is getting nicer because of me. I hope he doesn't think I adore him like Stupid Ino._

"No, how did you know that I did in the first place?"

"It was deathly obvious. The only one who didn't know was Naruto."

By this time Hinata is blushing a scarlet red, her past crush was a semi-retarded blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. And how ever he got that way in Japan is a mystery.

"Really, everyone knew? Kami I'm so embarrassed, how could I ever had liked him when there where guys like you out there?"

Now she was really blushing. She realized she had hinted she liked Sasuke, right in front of him.

"I-I, didn't mean that"

Sasuke placed his finger on her lips, hushing her.

"It is ok Hinata-Chan. Why do you think I wanted to talk to you? I wanted to see if you were different from all of the other girls. I like you; you're a lot like me. Well, except for the dead family, the curse mark, and the evil brother. Mostly like me though. Ha, that was supposed to be funny."

End Chapter 4


End file.
